


Laissez-Faire

by AdamH312



Series: Curristan Chronicles [5]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamH312/pseuds/AdamH312
Summary: Adexia is a war-torn planet with an uncertain future. Jadena is surviving after losing everyone she loves. Meeting a stranger called Curristan she takes her chance to freedom from her destroyed homeworld.
Series: Curristan Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/994611





	1. Meeting on Adexia

Curristan sighed as he put down the book he had been reading. He had been taking a break for the last three days and now he was nearly ready to begin travelling again. He had caught up on the reading he had left what seemed years ago and he had done some cleaning. He had also found several boxes of parts which had been a great find for him.

Getting up from the table, he began to make his way back to the console room. As he walked he was deep in thought.

_'I wonder if I could buy some Asmerphian Ice Cream, its flavour is always incredible. Or maybe some Larengan Grapes...I don't really know what to do. I will have to go to both places eventually.'_

Reaching the console room he roamed his eyes over the displays as he checked if anything had changed since he last checked. Nodding in contentment he began to move around the console and set the TARDIS in motion.

On the planet Adexia things were in turmoil. The war had gone on for years and the recovery was taking too much time. The winning faction had focused more on its original territory and the former territory of the defeated had not really got a good share of resources.

Jadena looked up from the remnants of her meagre meal as she heard a strange sound coming from outside. Walking out she saw that a man was looking around at the scenery around him.

“ _Hey who are you?”_ he called over to him.

Curristan looked around as he heard a female voice and addressed the woman who had spoken.

“ _Oh hello there I am Curristan. Sorry to have caused a problem.”_

Jadena smiled warmly. _“It's okay, my name is Jadena and I live here. What are you doing?”_

Curristan slowly walking over decided to be honest. _“I am a traveller and I stumbled onto this planet. I am sorry to say it looks in a bad way. Also what is the date?”_

“ _This is Adexia and its five thousand, six hundred and ten. We are recovering from the biggest ever war in our history,”_

Curristan grimaced. _“The Great Adexian War. A hundred and fifteen-year conflict that wiped out sixty per cent of the population and caused massive devastation...I never thought I ever get to see it in person...”_

Looking in confusion Jadena moved closer. _“It has been really tough and right now I am only just getting by.”_

“ _I am so sorry that you have to struggle. I know about war and have fought in many battles.”_

Jadena sadly nodded. She could see that the man had some air of a person who could sympathise with her.

Curristan then decided to ask a further question. _“What is the current situation in the post-war times?”_

“ _At the moment the reconstruction is underway but there is not much real progress. The war crippled the infrastructure badly and the victorious government is still taking their time. It's going slowly.”_

“ _That is bad. Are you on your own or do you have any family left”_

“ _No....my mother and sister died in a bombing raid with my father dead in the fighting. I am the last one of my family left.”_

“ _I am so sorry. I have a way off-world if you wish to come with me. I am a Time Lord and I can take you travelling seeing other places in space and time.”_

“ _What do you mean other times? Can you prevent my family from dying if I asked you to?”_

Curristan face formed a sad grimace. _“Crossing into established events is not allowed. By me landing here in this time I am in the flow of events and interacted with you now. Therefore I can't really go back as it would cause a paradox. I can't even if I wanted to.”_

Jadena made a sad sound of acknowledgement. _“Okay. I would like to take up that offer if that is okay._

Curristan smiled widely. _“You are definitely welcome on board. You know you are the first companion I have ever had. A friend of mine travels with companions...he has had so many.”_

Looking with a curious gaze Jadena spoke. _“Does he travel in space and time too?”_

“ _Yes, he is a fellow Time Lord though much older than me. Though the Time Lords are missing from the universe. We had a gigantic war called the Time War, Between a hateful race called the Daleks and the Time Lords. Our home planet I think was saved by my friend but is not where it was. One day I hope I can find it and go home even just one more time...”_

He looked at Jadena and saw her rapt attention. _“But that is something to do in the future. Right now I am helping people like my friend as best I can and exploring the universe. I am sure one day I will stumble upon Gallifrey, I just have this feeling I will.”_

“ _I am sure that you will, you never really know what's going to happen. I didn't know I was going to meet you today yet here you are. Can we go now as I feel that despite this being my home planet, it stopped being home a long time ago..”_

“ _Yes Jadena lets go. There is a brighter future is now ahead of you.”_

As Jadena walked with Curristan she ran her hands through her curly brown hair, her grey eyes showing curiosity and also she felt the most hopeful she had in some time. Her decision had been a decidedly quick one but she didn't want such a wonderful chance pass her by.

As Curristan reached the TARDIS he was feeling happy for Jadena, she needed a better life than what she had now, a new start would be deserved. He opened the door and allowed Jadena to enter first, hearing her gasp as he followed her in.

“ _Wow, it's bigger on the inside! This is incredible and absolutely crazy!”_

“Curristan laughed at her enthusiasm. _“Yes, its dimensionally transcendental, which means its bigger inside than outside.”_

“ _That is amazing. I never thought this was possible.”_

Pulling the door lever Curristan flashed a quick grin. _“It is quite something but you will get used to it in time. Right let's get going, let's see where things go.”_

Seeing Jadena now looking around in quiet wonder, Curristan set the TARDIS into motion.


	2. Jadena's First Journey

Curristan had an amused look on his face as Jadena looked around the console room. He was busy working the controls as they flew away from Adexia. It was strange to have another person other than him on board, which he knew that he would get used to in time.

“ _Well, Jadena I hope that you are alright there.”_

Jadena snapped out of her musing and smiled. _“Yes, I am doing well thank you, just a little overwhelmed.”_

“ _You will be okay, will take a bit of getting used to.”_

Looking back to the controls he pressed a few switches and the TARDIS lurched sharply making Jadena stumble to the floor.

“ _Sorry about that, I didn't mean to do that.”_

Laughing Jadena got to her feet. _“It's okay, nothing was broken.”_

The TARDIS righted itself as Curristan chuckled. Then the sounds of materialisation could be heard as they finally began to land.

Taking a look at the readings Curristan could see that it was Earth, the twenty-first century, Italy. “ _That's a pleasant change....ohhh looks like this is Naples. The year is Two Thousand and Sixteen. A decent year but nothing really notable. Four years later though....”_

Opening the doors he turned to face Jadena. “Do you want to have a quick look? I am glad we arrived somewhere nice. It's June so it's going to be quite warm as this area has such a great climate.”

“ _Okay Curristan I would be happy to see.”_ Jadena grinned widely and rushed out the doors with Curristan following with his own grin.

Curristan chuckled as he saw the bright expression on Jadena's face as she saw the beautiful buildings and the view out to sea that was around them.

“ _This is absolute paradise!”_ Jadena blurted out. _“It is like my home before the war, that is so strange.....”_

“ _Sorry I have triggered any sad memories Jadena..”_

“ _It's okay, its happy memories and I am so glad that you brought me here.”_

“ _That's good.... let's go and get something to eat, you definitely need to sample an Italian Cafe.”_

Curristan would lead Jadena to a nearby cafe, determined to show Jadena the wonders of Italian cuisine. As they walked, Jadena felt like she was walking in a dream, the area seemed like a fantasy world. Before she knew it Curristan had led her to where he had wanted to take her.

They would have a good meal which Jadena found to be the best experience of food she has ever had. The many weeks of hardly any food were now a distant memory as she consumed many courses. Afterwards they slowly walked back to the TARDIS, both of them full and satisfied.

Back in the console room, Curristan watched Jadena going back to her room to sleep. He had been very happy to see Jadena enjoying herself and slowly recovering from her ordeal back on Adexia.

_'Well that was a good idea.....sometimes I do have them. Now...where can we go next...'_

Setting the controls to take off, Curristan began to move towards his room where he could also get some sleep. He had parked the TARDIS in a quiet section of space and would get a few hours before taking it somewhere else.

After he arrived at his room he decided to freshen up. He chose a quick shower before he was quickly asleep.

After seven hours of sleep, Curristan woke to find Jadena still asleep. Careful to not disturb her he returned to the console room. After some cursory checking he realised that he should do some maintenance.

Jadena would wake some time later, finding Curristan at work at a panel underneath the console.

“ _Hey there Curristan hope all is okay down there.”_

“ _Ah yes Jadena, hope that you slept well?”_

“ _Yes I definitely did, that was such a comfortable bed. Best sleep I have had for a long time.”_

Standing up Curristan smiled. _“I am glad to hear it. I just been doing some more maintenance. The TARDIS always needs something fixing or replacing....”_

“ _Yeaaah I bet. So, what's the plan?”_

“ _I think we just should go here next,”_ Curristan pointing to a planet shown on the main console screen.

“ _Okay then, let's get going!”_

“ _Off we go.”_

As he pulled a lever Curristan grinned, the TARDIS shaking slightly as it reentered the Time Vortex...


End file.
